1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displayer, and in particular to a displayer for preventing the generation of moisture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern liquid crystal displayer module (LCM) is applied to small-sized electronic devices, and in addition, it can be widely used in common machines. Since the required brightness of the liquid crystal displayer is increasing, the working temperature of the liquid crystal displayer becomes higher and higher. If it is necessary to arrange a transparent touch panel or a protective glass piece in front of the liquid crystal displayer and such assembly is located in a high-humidity environment for a period of time, there may be a problem that the moisture is attached on the glass piece to cause an obstacle to human vision after the liquid crystal displayer is supplied with electricity.
When the liquid crystal displayer operates in an environment without constant temperature and humidity control or in an environment that is merely controlled to a constant temperature state, it is prone to accumulate humidity within the machine during the idle period. When the humidity is accumulated to a certain extent, after re-starting the machine, the moisture may condense therein due to the temperature difference between the internal and external environments.
The reason for generating a mist in the conventional liquid crystal displayer (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) is that a layer of dust-proof piece 40 is arranged between a liquid crystal displayer module 50 and a front cover 10 during the assembly of the liquid crystal displayer, thereby avoiding from contacting the front cover 10 directly. In front of the front cover 10, a touch panel 20 and a nameplate 30 are also provided. However, such arrangement generates a closed space 60. After being used in an environment having certain humidity, the high temperature of the liquid crystal displayer module may cause the increase in the temperature of the closed space 60, which is not easy to be dissipated away and thus generates a temperature difference from the external environment to cause the generation of mist. Since the dust-proof piece 40 is a cushioning sponge that can prevent the dust only but cannot efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the liquid crystal displayer module 50. Therefore, the humidity may remain in the closed space 60 to a certain extent, thereby accelerating the response time for condensing the moisture on the glass surface of the touch panel 20. At this time, the environmental condition is that the moisture has reached the saturated vapor pressure thereof and the temperature of the glass surface of the touch panel 20 is close to that of external environment (the temperature thereof is lower). Therefore, the phenomenon of generating mist may occur.
The existing solution for the mist generated in the liquid crystal displayer is to light up the liquid crystal displayer by using low-temperature lamp tubes. In this way, after starting the liquid crystal displayer, the heat of the lamp tubes may not cause the temperature difference between the internal and external environments to become too large, thereby preventing the condensation of moisture. However, this kind of liquid crystal displayer has a certain degree of technical threshold. Further, the material source thereof is not easy to obtain and the price is higher, increasing the production cost. Another solution is to insulate the external moisture from penetrating into a closed space formed by assembling the liquid crystal displayer with the touch panel. Therefore, even the temperature difference between the internal and external temperature is relatively large, no moisture can reach the saturated vapor pressure thereof to condense the mist. However, such solution is complicated, not easy to assemble and low in efficiency. Therefore, it cannot efficiently control the internal closed space to insulate completely from the existence of any moisture.